BFGF
by AntwSpring
Summary: Naruto finds out about their dirty lil secret. What would he do? Most of all what would Jiraiya offer him? and would he finally be able to tell her how he feel? i dont know. read and find out! NaruHina and SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings and Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone who resembles or reminds you of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto and whoever helps him with his workings of the manga/anime. Keep in mind that English is not my first language so there might be spelling errors and grammar mistakes.

Naruto finds out about their dirty lil secret. What would he do? Most of all what would Jiraiya offer him? and would he finally be able to tell her how he feel? i dont know. read and find out! NaruHina and SasuSaku

AN: Some People might be out of character. _Underline and Italic is Naruto's' thoughts. _**Bold is Sasuke singing. thank to Eve6 = B.F.G.F and Billy Talent = Line and sinker**

Xxxx

Naruto was lying on his bed, thinking about everything that happened tonight. "Talk about one crazy night," he sighed happily.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto are you ready?" Naruto heard Sasuke's voice over the noise.

"Yeah, I practiced with Kiba." Naruto nodded.

**"Ladies and gentlemen. The group you all have been waiting for. Give it up for ****_the Konoh Hooligan's_****"**

"Guess we're up." Kiba shouted. The four young adults made their way out on stage. They started their band back in high school. Playing gig after gig. They are a big hit in their city. Sasuke is the vocalist and the face of the group. Naruto is the lead guitarist and back up vocalist, Shikamaru is on the base guitar and Kiba on the drums.

"This song is new, and it is called **"B.F.G.F.**" Sasuke smiled seductively at the girls in the front row. Naruto started to play the intro and the rest of the band followed. If there was one thing Naruto was good at, it would be playing the guitar. Then Sasuke started to sing:

**Girl you think you're right all the time.  
No matter how despicable the crime.  
You're a walking, talking B.O.M.B.  
I guess you just weren't made for monogamy.  
When your lips move you're lying.  
You talk all the time.  
The queen of the soap op.  
Rocking the soap box.  
A mouth full of wine.  
A scratch on the spine**.

_Poor girl Naruto thought._

**She's my best friend's girlfriend.  
But he's not her only one**.

_WTF_

**She says C'est la vie.  
Not sure what that means.  
I can't believe she's my best friend's girl.  
She says C'est la vie.  
I keep him happy.  
And what's it to ya, I'm your best friend's girl**.

_I think I am going to be sick._

**  
I wish I did not mean to be mean.  
But when I dance in this direction I feel light on my feet.  
If I'm an asshole.  
That's cool.  
As long as you know it.  
I'm the happiest prick this side of ****_Konoh._****  
When your lips move you're lying.  
You talk all time.  
The queen of the soap op.  
Rocking the soap box.  
A mouth full of wine.  
A scratch on the spine.  
She's my best friend's girlfriend.  
But he's not her only one.**

_Keep playing Naruto, keep playing. He thought. _

_Oh my god, I am going to be sick. _He made eye contact with Sasuke and the lead vocalist nodded at Naruto. _That means I need to sing. This asshole actually wants me to sing this crazy ass song. _

**She says C'est la vie.  
Not sure what that means.  
I can't believe she's my best friend's girl.  
She says C'est la vie.  
I keep him happy.  
And what's it to ya, I'm your best friend's girl.**

Naruto had vomited a little in his mouth and had to swallow it back.

****

She's my best friend's girlfriend.  
The night's young.  
She's doing what she does best.  
Sweating in the back of a cutlass.  
Here she comes.  
Here she comes.  
Baby here she comes.  
Put your back in.  
Baby put you back in.  
Put your back in.  
Baby put your back into it.  
Put your back in.  
Baby put your back in.  
Put your back in.  
Get it on.

**She say's C'est la vie.  
Not sure what that means.  
I can't believe she's my best friend's girl.  
She say's C'est la vie.  
I keep him happy.  
And what's it to ya, I 'm you're best friends girlfriend. (Naruto sang)**

_I need to stop, or else I will throw up._

**With your hips and your painted lips.  
You've got the boys on the avenue craning their necks.  
And when you come to see him he's a nervous wreck.  
No you don't need a service job to bring in the tips.**

**She's my best friend's girlfriend.**

Sasuke stopped singing and the crowd went wild. Naruto on the other hand felt light headed. He took a few steps back and two forward. Shikamaru grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto are you okay dude ?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think I need to sit down." Naruto looked straight into the crowd at his pink-haired girlfriend. The look she gave him, confirmed everything.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru shouted over his shoulder. Kiba came to help Shikamaru with Naruto. Naruto is a big man. He is tall, and very muscular. In high school, football was his life, in his spare time, he and his teammates started to fool around with the guitar and drums. Kiba and Naruto had a longtime friendship. All of them had. Shikamaru was the brainy kid who was always willing to help Naruto and Kiba when it came to schoolwork. Shikamaru never played any sports, it was too much of a drag for him. Sasuke, well he just always had the looks, and all the girls would freak out around him. Shikamaru would say, "It is such a drag."

Kiba helped Naruto to sit back onto a chair back stage. "Dude, what the fuck? We have to finish the show, besides..." Sasuke did not have a chance to finish his sentence. When Naruto pushed Kiba out of the way, stumbled to his feet and punched Sasuke on the jaw with all his might. Sasuke lost his balance and fell backward back onto the stage. Naruto could hear the crowd gasp, but that was the last thing he cared about. Naruto walked up to Sasuke.

"Naruto. I'm sorry man." Sasuke lifted his hands into the air.

"It means, "That's life." Naruto shook his head.

"What ?" Sasuke asked confused.

"C'est la vie means that's life. You all think I am stupid; I just act that way, so that if I fail at something, nobody gets disappointed. But fuck I guess I've been a total idiot." Naruto pulled his hand though his hair."How long?" Naruto asked him.

"Six months." Sasuke answered. Looking down to Naruto's feet. He was preparing himself for another punch. Maybe even a good beating.

"I am angry at you for fucking my girlfriend, but I want to fucking kill you, for fucking up our friendship, and stabbing me in the back." Naruto screamed and walked away.

"Naruto please wait." Sasuke made his way to his feet, and started to run after Naruto.

"For what?" Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"I love her." That was all Sasuke could say. Naruto turned his face away from Sasuke. He could not look at him.

"Yeah? Well I also love someone, someone I cannot be with. However, I would NEVER fuck my friends' girl." Sakura ran to where the two were talking, she ran passed Shikamaru and passed Kiba. Kiba grabbed her around the waist holding her to him.

"Don't you think you have done enough damage for one night, Sakura?" Kiba whispered into her ear. Sending shivers down her spine. Kiba let go of her, when another girl ran up to him.

"Kiba, what is happening?" Hinata's soft voice could still be heard over the booing crowd.

"Sakura is sleeping with Sasuke, behind Naruto's back." Kiba said with a matter of fact tone.

"That is awful." Hinata gasped.

"Naruto, oh my god I am so sorry!" Sakura started to cry. Naruto looked at her in disappointment.

"You know what Sakura? If you didn't want to be with me, you could have just said so. It would have hurt less if you two just came clean from the beginning. Why did you two have to go that far?" Naruto looked at the both of them. Sakura looked at the ground. Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"I know what we did is unforgivable, and there are no words to make this right. Naruto I know you have been in love with Sakura since primary school and you were so excited when she said yes to be your girlfriend years after, that I didn't… Fuck Naruto, I fucked up. Sakura did want to tell you. She really did. I told her not to. I feared for our friendship, I feared for our bond, and I feared for our band. I know that is all lame excuses now. But it all made sense in my head. We both really felt bad." Sasuke said. Naruto could see in his eyes that his words were sincere. But he couldn't shake the anger inside him.

"Did you two feel bad, before, during or after sex?" Naruto laughed sarcastically. Naruto walked back on stage.

"Sorry for the delay. Pretty boy is a little under the weather. Shikamaru and Kiba will join me on the stage to perform our last song for the night. Ha ha. It will seem to be suiting for what just happened. Thank you all for coming and please remember to come and support us on the battle of the bands next month is Suna." Naruto looked back and saw that Shikamaru and Kiba were ready. "Line and sinker. Shikamaru back me up, and Kiba back Shikamaru up" Naruto whispered to the two band members. Shikamaru nodded then followed by Kiba.

1, 2, 3 Naruto counted in his head. He took a deep breath:

What you see is what you get (Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker) Shikamaru singing

Look at me and don't forget (Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers) Shikamaru singing

What you see is what you get (Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker) Shikamaru singing

Look at me and don't forget(Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers) Shikamaru singing

Today I don't feel pretty  
And I'm tired of trying to fit right in  
Don't think that you're so great  
'Cause being great must suck

We don't always see the bright side  
We all need ego suicide  
You hung my head today  
But I have licked my wounds and carried on

Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
Reality is truly scaring me  
So stand up straight and firmly say

What you see is what you get (Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker) Shikamaru singing

Look at me and don't forget (Naruto singing)(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers) Shikamaru singing

What you see is what you get(Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker) Shikamaru singing

Look at me and don't forget(Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers) Shikamaru singing

My heart is in the right place  
So wipe that smirk right off your face  
Don't make me feel like that  
Cause that's just plain not nice

We don't always see the bright side  
And I lied when I said I was fine  
You slapped my face today  
But I have licked my wounds and carried on

Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
Reality is truly scaring me  
So stand up straight and firmly say

What you see is what you get (Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker) Shikamaru singing

Look at me and don't forget (Naruto singing)(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers) Shikamaru singing

What you see is what you get(Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker) Shikamaru singing

Look at me and don't forget(Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers) Shikamaru singing

Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
You stole my luck from me  
And now my fortune cookie's empty!  
Cause you came and you stole it all from me!  
So stand up straight and firmly say

What you see is what you get (Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker) Shikamaru singing

Look at me and don't forget (Naruto singing)(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers) Shikamaru singing

What you see is what you get(Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker) Shikamaru singing

Look at me and don't forget(Naruto singing)

(don't ya know) Kiba singing  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers) Shikamaru singing

"Thank you very much. Enjoy the rest of your evening. And we will be looking out for all you in Suna." Naruto dropped the mic on the floor and took of his guitar belt. Naruto walked into the crowd and didn't look back. He needed to get his head clean. Naruto made a stop at the bar and took two shots of tequila.

"Naruto I never knew you could sing like that."

"Naruto you were amazing."

"Naruto please be my boyfriend."

"Naruto we love you."

Naruto blocked out all the voices coming from fan girls. Usually the sentences will start with Sasuke. Naruto just smiled and kept on walking to the exit. He stepped outside and welcomed the cold air rushing down his lungs. Naruto popped his collar and pushed his hands deep into his pockets.

"Naruto wait." Naruto paused. He knew the voice. It is Kiba.

"Dude, you said back there that you loved someone besides Sakura." Naruto closed his eyes. Kiba actually caught that. Naruto thought.

"Yes, but we could never work." The words stammered out of Naruto's mouth.

"Because she is dating one of your friends." Kiba waited for an answer. However, Naruto said nothing. "Why didn't you say anything before you started dating Sakura?" Kiba asked again.

"Because she started dating first." Naruto answered.

"So Sakura was just a back up." Kiba said.

"Yes, and no. I really loved Sakura, and I will always have a place for her in my heart. I asked Sakura to be my girl, after this other girl started dating. But it wasn't until I fell in love with Sakura. But old crushes die hard. Sometimes when I look at her I just wish it would die fast." Naruto sighed and started to walk again.

"Hinata isn't my girl." Kiba shouted. Naruto paused again and looked at Kiba over his shoulder.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked

"Hinata and I never dated." Kiba said with a smile on his face. "She moved in with me years ago, because of her father. She is like a little sister to me. I mean it dude. It would just be creepy as hell if I had to date her. But anyhow, I am going to drink. See you tomorrow Naru." Kiba walked back into the club.

"Fuck, I really am stupid." Naruto said and started to walk home.

thank you

thank you.

keep reading for Chap 2

please remember to Review


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto felt his cell buzz in his jean pocket. He pulled out his phone but he did not recognize the number.

"Naruto, hello." Naruto answered his cell curiously. Who would phone him at this hour?

"Naruto, my number one knuckle head. You are speaking to the one and only Jiraiya. I am the CEO of Fire records, and I would just like to say. You 3 rocked." Jiraiya sang on the other side of the phone. Naruto paused when he heard the name Jiraiya, and now he is jumping.

"You are fucking with me? Fire records? It is only the biggest record company on the land of fire. Wait. You said the 3 of us."

"Yes I did. You, the boy with the pineapple hair and the other boy with the facial tattoos. The three of you are going to be the biggest rock stars. Think about it kid. Your name in lights "The nine tails" Jiraiya still sang.

"The nine tails?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but the three of you can still speak about it." Jiraiya said cautiously. He did not want to scare the kid. Jiraiya knew big things would happen for these boys.

"Yes we will speak about that." Naruto frowned. "Wait does this mean, you want to sign us?"

"Want to? I am going to. Tell me something boy, how long did the three of you have to practice that last song?" Jiraiya asked.

"Mmm, we didn't. The three of us just joked around when we waited for Sasuke." Naruto said

"See what I mean. The three of you is a band made in heaven. Can I meet you guys tomorrow; mmm let's say around 16:00 at the same club you guys preformed tonight?" Jiraiya asked Naruto

"Yeah that's great. We will see you there, but what about Sasuke?" it doesn't matter what Sasuke did to him, he was still my friend. Naruto thought.

"The pretty boy, huh? Well I spoke to my chairman and he wants to turn him into a pop star."

"A fucking pop star? Are you serious?" Naruto laughed so hard, he found it difficult to breathe.

"He he. Yes I am. However, little man. I will see you tomorrow. I have to go and entertain the ladies." Jiraiya hung up the phone. Naruto smirked. Pervert. Naruto thought.

Naruto made his way to his small apartment on the other side of town. This soon will change. Naruto thought. He could already see their name in stars. He could even see the three of them becoming rock legends. Naruto's phone buzzes again. *Dobe* flashed in the screen.

"What?" Naruto wanted to sound pissed, but he just could not.

"Naruto, please we need to talk." Sasuke begged. Sasuke never begs. Naruto thought this is so out of character.

"Well I am listening." Naruto said, he was quiet exited to hear what Sasuke had to say.

"Dude, I am so sorry. I know it does not fix anything. However, you are my best friend and I do not want to lose our bond. I know it is too late now for that. Maybe the break will do us good. Listen Orochimaru from Fire records phoned me, and he wants to sign me, I asked him about you and he said Jiraiya would phone you, dude I am so glad for you. Your dreams will finally come true. You are going to become a rock star alongside Kiba and Shika." Sasuke was still talking when Naruto cut him off.

"Maru." Naruto said. Shikamaru, hated to be called Shika.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused

"Shikamaru." Naruto helped him a little more.

"Yeah, Shikamaru. The three of you, will be able to live your dream, without me dragging you down. Naruto I just wish you could forgive me one day." Sasuke is acting strange. Naruto never thought in his wildest dreams that Sasuke would be begging him for his forgiveness.

"Sasuke, listen, just stop." Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke that he was forgiven, but Sasuke would not let Naruto finish.

"Please you need to hear me out." Sasuke begged again. This time Naruto wanted to laugh out loud.

"Dobe are you crying?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"Yeah. I think i had too much sake." Sasuke hiccupped.

"Listen Sasuke. You and Sakura are forgiven. But dude if you hurt her, i will castrate you. She is not one of your other fan girls. In addition, trust me, she hits harder than a wrecking ball. Moreover, our friendship, it will take time. But i am positive that we can make it through this. Haha. This sounds so gay. But. Take care of her, and of yourself." Naruto said, wishing he could get off the phone and play a little guitar before going to bed.

"You are the best naruto. I love you." Poop poop poop. Naruto looked at the phone. Well Sasuke did say he was drunk, maybe he dropped it.

Naruto made his way over to his living room. He lifted up his guitar and plugged it into his amp. He sighed and closed his eye. The first thing he saw was a pretty smile, with big white eyes steering at him. "You can do it Naruto, I believe in you." Hinata's sweet voice filled his mind, like many times before.

Dear angel of mine, (Yeah)  
Where do I start to express how I feel?  
Well, my love's gone blind.  
Now all that I feel is what I hear.  
Your words rip and tear, and  
through my heart so weak and pure.  
Now I find myself wanting to die

I bleed for the second time tonight  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too  
So I break you away, away, away from me.  
So I break you away, away, away from me.

Naruto sighed again. He will always play this song, when he saw Hinata. Every time he thought that his stupid crush had died, he will go practice at Kiba's house, and when he saw her, he knew he was not over the little crush.

As I sit here alone (ohh)  
thinking about everything that you said.  
You know since I'm alone.  
Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead.  
Cause without you my life's gone down...  
What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die?

I bleed for the second time tonight  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too

Naruto really loved Sakura, but he always loved Hinata to. In a way Naruto believed that it was partly his fault aswell, why Sakura cheated, he didn't give her what she wanted. And he was pretty sure Sakura noticed the way he acted around Hinata.

I bleed for the second time tonight  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too  
I break you away...

This freak I became,  
My enemy.  
This freak i became,  
My enemy.  
From my angel to my enemy

And I don't know

Yeah Yeah

"Naruto?" Hinata's voice was soft as usual but Naruto heard her, or he felt her. He could feel her every time she walked into a room.

Naruto turned around to sudden, and tripped over his amp. "Shit." Naruto screamed as he hit the floor.

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata kneeled in front of Naruto, he looked up and for the first time, he could look into her eyes without anyone noticing. Hinata blushed and placed her hand gently on the side of his face. Her hot palm could burn a hole into Naruto's cheek. He loved the feeling of her skin against his.

"A. ar. are you okay?" She stuttered. This time Naruto's attention was drawn to her beautiful pink lips.

I wonder what they would taste like. Naruto thought. Hinata turned scarlet. "Did I just say that out loud? Naruto asked biting his lip. Hinata nodded.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" Naruto shook his head, hoping it would help him to think clearly.

"Well... Kiba said you left the club unhappy. Which is understandable! But. He also said. That you thought that we were uh dating and that I should come and tell you that we were not uh dating." Hinata stuttered again. With Naruto sitting on the ground and Hinata kneeling between his legs, was enough to make her pass out. But she refused, tonight she will get what she wants, even if it was just a hug.

"Kiba already told me that." Naruto watched as Hinata's face switched emotions. From confused to angry to relieve.

"Well then I think I should be going then." Hinata tried to stand up, when Naruto grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. Hinata was sitting on his knees.

"Hinata" Naruto leaned forward and whispered into her ear. He could feel she was not breathing.

"Yes." Hinata finally replied after she inhaled

"If you weren't dating Kiba, why were you always there?" Naruto asked while his fingers played with her waist long hair.

"Uh you see mmm I uhm." Hinata could not concentrate with Naruto so close to her.

"Hinata I am going to tell you something you told me a while back. Don't put your light under a bucket. Don't hide from the world. The world could only benefit from you." Naruto said against her neck, his lips inches from her skin. Naruto was burning to taste her. To feel her. He wanted her to be his.

"Thanks Naruto." This time she didn't stutter.

"So why were you always there?" Naruto asked again.

"Did I bother you?" Naruto felt her body tense up.

"Yes, now answer me." Hinata 's breath hitched, Naruto couldn't help it, he smirked in the crop of her neck. He loved the way he controlled her.

"Because i love you Naruto. I didn't mean to bother you." Hinata sounded like she was ready to cry. Naruto pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over her lips. Her eyes closed as soon as he touched her.

"You only bothered me, because you weren't mine." Naruto whispered.

"You can taste them." Hinata felt Naruto pause. She knew, he knew what she was referring to, unlike many people, she knew Naruto was a lot smarter than he lead everyone on to be. Naruto smiled as she opened her eyes.

"I don't think I know what you mean angel." Naruto knew exactly what she meant. But somewhere deep inside Naruto, he wanted her to ask him to kiss her. The corners of Hinata's mouth turned slightly upwards.

"Kiss me, Naruto." Hinata said seductively.

**please let me know what you think R&R..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I apologize for the extreme late update.**

**I just want to clear something up. Seeing that Naruto and his friends has a band – should tell you that all of them will be out of character. Sasuke sang the song on stage, not thinking that Naruto will catch on. Naruto knew the words to the song, because the courses are sung like 40 times. Naruto was not present with the band rehearsal of the first song that is why he practiced the lyrics with Kiba. Hope this clears up some confusion. Should I just put a reminder that this is a fan fiction..**

Naruto's fingers slivered into Hinata's hair. He pulled her closer towards him. Hinata closed her eyes before her lips touched Naruto's. Naruto smirked at her reaction. Slowly Naruto closed his lips on top of hers. Peach. Naruto thought. Her lips tasted like peach. Naruto kissed her passionately. Licking her lower lip, begging her to let him in.

Hinata moaned at the touch of his warm tongue and slowly opened her mouth. Hinata was very inexperience. She has been shy her whole life. She would over hear Kiba and the guys chat about these things and then google it later on. But never experienced it.

Narutos tongue gently massaged hers. Her tongue tasted like crème soda. Hinata's tongue was stiff but loosed up and started to return the kiss just as passionate.

Hinata could taste the tequila on Narutos tongue but it did not turn her off. It tasted sweet. She mimic Narutos moves with her tongue. But she felt a weird sensation in her lower abdomen.

"Naruto something is wrong." Hinata broke the kiss and pushed Naruto back a little.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worried. Naruto eyes followed Hinata's hand down to her lower abdomen and smiled. Naruto knew she was innocent, but didn't realize she was this innocent. "Hinata." Naruto's voice was soft and genuine. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "That is what happens when your body gets exited!" Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and he blushed.

"Exited?" Hinata asked confused. Naruto closed his eyes. Trying to think of a nice way to say this. "I grow up with Kiba; you don't need to sugar coat it." Hinata said after a few seconds. Naruto nodded and started again.

"That is what happens when you or anyone else gets horny." Naruto blushed again but kept eye contact with Hinata. Hinata were also blushing furiously.

"Can you make it stop?" Hinata kept on blushing and looked at her fingers. Naruto pushed Hinata off his lap and guided her to sit on the couch.

"Angel, are you sure you want me to do this?" Hinata looked at Naruto and he never felt so loved before. Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto kneeled between her legs and took of her converse sneakers and socks. Hinata giggled when his fingers rubbed over the sole of her foot. He then undid her faded black, low cut skinny jeans. Hinata's gasped as Naruto pulled her pants down her thighs. Naruto looked up to see Hinata's face. She was flustered. "I won't hurt you angel." Not tonight Naruto thought. He is not going to take her innocents tonight. Hinata nodded and looked at him with loving eyes.

Hinata's jeans were on the floor with her sneakers and her socks. He hooked his fingers into the hem of her low cut, black laced, boy shorts. He looked at her again, waiting for her to back out and to run for the hills. Hinata gulped and nodded, She could see the worry in his eyes. Naruto smiled and pulled down her boy shorts. Naruto held his breath until they were completely off. Naruto slowly pushed her legs open, revealing her to him. Hinata hissed as the cold air blew over her warm womanhood. Naruto gulped when her legs were completely open. He had a front row ticket to happiness. No women part was ever beautiful to him, but he couldn't find anything wrong with hers.

"Beautiful" he murmured. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could smell her, in that way Kiba said he is worse than his pup akamaru. The female's scent drove Naruto insane, he absolutely loved it! "Devine." He murmured again.

Naruto pushed her legs onto the couch, still revealing herself to him. "Hinata, please hold them open." He looked up at her. He could see her embarrassment and her worry, she looked so cute. Hinata nodded, this time she was even more unsure. "Do you trust me?" Naruto whispered in a low voice. She nodded again.

Hinata didn't trust her voice at the time. She was so full of emotions and it drove her crazy. First she was exited, now she isn't wearing any pants and Naruto is in-between her legs? Hinata hissed at the unknown feeling in her lower region. She closed her eyes and let her head fell back.

"Oh God" Hinata moaned when she felt Naruto's tongue circling her clit at a very slow pace. The sensation in Hinata's womanhood was enough to drive her insane. Never has she felt so good. She grabbed her hair, she needed to hold on to something. Her hair wasn't enough. She dropped her hand and tried to grab something on the couch, but nothing was there. She grabbed her knees forcing her legs to open wider. She lifted her head and watched Naruto though half lid eyes.

Naruto was watching Hinata the whole time. Her mouth was open and her eyes was glossy. Her cheeks was pink with heat. Naruto kept on circling her clit but he picked up the pace. "Naru…..toooooo" Hinata screamed. Naruto moaned and the sound. She made the cutest noises. Naruto could feel himself getting hard.

Naruto kept Hinata's hips down with his left arm. He doesn't think she realized it, but with all the bucking of the hips, she might just break his nose. He brought his right hand up to her inner thigh. He slowly pulled her lips apart with his index and middle finger. He flatten his tongue against her anus and licked up to her clit. She must have loved her fruits, because she tasted amazing.

Naruto's cock twitched at the taste. He opened his eyes and looked at his angel. Her eyes was closed and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Naruto slipped his middle finger into Hinata. Hinata hissed at the new feeling. Naruto didn't push his finger in to deeply. His finger tip started to search for her g-spot against her inner wall. He pushed in a little deeper so that his finger could reach just behind her pelvic. Although Hinata was very wet, but she was still so tight.

"Fuuckkk." Hinata's eye sprung open. "What. Whats..that?" she asked between moans. Naruto smirked.

"That would be your gspot." She said seductively and continued licking and flicking at her clit.

"Naruto. Ohhh. Something..shit… is… fuck.. ahhhh. Happening…" Hinata were in ecstasy. The sensation that build up in her lower region exploded and fireworks shot down her legs into her toes. She craned her neck back and saw stars.

Naruto pulled out his finger and licked at her juices. Riding out her orgasm. Hinata finally came down from her mind blowing experience and looked at Naruto. His warm smile made her blush. Naruto slowly got up and pulled Hinata up with him. She struggled to stand up straight almost lost her footing.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked her with pleading eyes.

"Yes." Hinata squealed. Naruto picked her up bridal style and walked to his bedroom. He kicked his door open and walked to his bed. He gently laid her down. He smiled down at his angel.

"Stay here. I am going to jump in the shower." He said and tucked a strain of hair be hide her ear.

"What about you?" she asked and raised herself onto her elbows. She looked down to his crotch.

"Nothing a shower couldn't fix" she said and gave her one of his signature smiles.

"But" Naruto lead closer and kissed her.

"Not tonight." He smiles. "When you are ready." He kissed her again, and made his way to the bathroom.

Hinata fell back into his pillow, and giggled. Wow. She thought. She looked at the bathroom door and smiled. Naruto were finally hers. And she was his. She giggled again. She wiped her hair back and sighed happily. She turned on her side and watched the bathroom door. She pushed her hand underneath Naruto's pillow. She will wait for Naruto and tell him that she is ready. She thought and closed her eyes for a brief second. A lovely smile formed on her lips. She is the happiest girl alive. She thought.

**More to come. Don't miss Naruto's bathroom scene. Mmm. Every fangirls dream. Moreover, if anyone whats to say something bad about my inexperience and innocent Hinata – go jump off a bridge. **

**Love ME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews, I am really hoping to get some more reviews. My next chapter is finished but I think I am going to hold on to it until I receive a few reviews. I don't know what you guys think about the story so what is the use to continue. So please please please review and please no flams. He he.**

Naruto walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh. He never thought he would get this lucky. He thought about his relationship with Sakura. He did love her, but he always loved Hinata more. In a way he felt like he used Sakura just to get over Hinata. Yes in some ways that was the case, but in others it wasn't. He grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor.

The first few months into their relationship everything were fine. They laughed, they smiled, and it was all sun shine and roses. He kicked off his shoes and un-buttoned his jeans and kicked them off with his jockeys.

He walked into the shower and opened he tap. Then they started to fight about useless shit. She would get angry when he wanted to touch her. She never wanted to move in with him, because she complained about all his guitars. Naruto asked her once to make them dinner and she nearly decapitated him.

He welcomed the cold water running down his chest. He closed his eye and stepped forward. The cold water is now running down his neck. His head hung low, giving the water more access to roam his neck and work their magic. They had good times. Sakura wasn't all bad. He remembered the way her eyes would light up when she was happy, and the way she laughed. He smiled. Maybe they had a relationship like Kiba and Hinata, and because they tried to be more, they fucked everything up.

He closed the cold water a bit and opened the hot water. He moaned when the hot water made contact with his tanned skin. He felt like he had a fair share in her betrayal. It made sense now. Seven months ago, their relationship fell apart. They were practicing at Kiba's place. Well more like fucking around. Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara and Naruto were just kidding around. When Sakura, Hinata and Temari showed up. They were heading out for a girls night and they were all dressed up.

Oh God, Hinata looked like a goddess. When Naruto saw her that time, he only saw her. He didn't even notice Sakura and Temari. Only when Kiba howled like a wolf, Naruto snapped out of it. That day was the day all his old feeling came back to life. Like a band aid being ripped off a fresh wound. Sakura is a clever girl. She could see the way Naruto looked at Hinata. The longing in his eyes, were as bright as the colour blue.

He lifted his head and allowed the now hot water to run over his face and down his chest again. Naruto wanted to get rid of the unwelcoming thoughts. Yes Sakura cheated on him, when he stayed loyal. But being loyal didn't make up for not being there from her emotionally.

"Hssssss" he hissed when the water ran over his hard member. The little friction caused by the water really felt good.

He sighed. He looked down at his cock, which were standing at full attention. Naruto placed his hand on the tiled wall in front of him, and his other hand closed around his member. He was breathing harder and he really wanted to moan. But he bit it back. He started to stroke his member at a slow pace. He closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure starting too built up slowly. He rubbed his thumb over the tip. "Ohhhh." He couldn't hold back his moan.

"Naru…..toooooo" Hinata screamed inside his head. Yes he thought this is perfect. He started to stroke a bit faster. "Oh God" Hinata moaned in his head again. He could see her, behind his closed eyes. Her hands in her hair. Her eyes closed with her mouth open. Her perfect pale legs straggling to stay open.

The sweet scent, oh god her sweet taste. Naruto could cum just by the thought of her cumming in his mouth. He started to pump his hand in an even faster pace. Moving his hand up and down, up and down, up and down. His eyes rolled back behind his closed eyes.

The steam started to fill up the bathroom. His wet hair clung to his forehead. But Naruto only thought about one thing. "I want you inside me Naruto" Naruto heard Hinata whispered. He opened his eyes but Hinata wasn't there. He closed his eyes again, the pleasure built up faster than he would have thought. "Make love to me" he heard her again. His hand started to stroke faster and faster and faster up and down. Hinata's voice in his head, only added to the pleasure. He pressed a little harder every time his thumb brushed over his bells end. "Come for me Naruto." Hinata purred in his head.

Naruto could feel himself getting closer. He leaded forward and rested his forehead against the tiles. His free hand made it down to his balls. He slowly massaged the scrotum and pulled down a bit. Naruto moaned loudly when he felt his semen traveling through his body and finally exploded, spilling his semen against the shower wall and soon washed away. Naruto riding out his orgasm. He panted like a man that was busy suffocating.

Once his heart rate was normal and he was breathing like a sane man, he started to wash himself. He started with his arms and moved down his chest. His washed his back or at least the places he could reach. He washed his legs, feet, butt and now non erected cock. He grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his scalp. When he was satisfied and felt clean he got out of the shower and dried himself. He pulled on a clean orange boxer and stepped out of the bathroom.

His eyes met with a sleeping angels eyes. She looked so relaxed, and so comfortable. He stepped closer to the bed and kneeled in front of the angel. He gently brushed her beautiful hair out of her flawless face and smiled. She is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stood up.

He allowed his eyes roamed her body. She was only wearing her _Konoh hooligans _t-shirt. Her shirt rode up her back and he had a perfect view of her firm ass and her long legs. He leaned over and gently pulled the cover out from underneath her and then closed her. He walked around to the other side of the bed and got in next to her. He placed his arm around her and nuzzled her hair.

"Talk about one crazy night," he sighed happily and closed his sleepy eyes.

That night not one of them dreamt. They slept peacefully. Nothing in the world could take this from them. Two lovers finally made their feeling known. Two lovers finally found each other. Finally found true love. The two lovers longed for each other for a long time. Begging life to bring them together. Now their life could begin, like they always dreamt about.

**Please my dear story followers, please please review and let me know how I can make the story better. Pretty please…**


End file.
